


Egoista

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or is it? /it is a mystery music/, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Hypnos sa bene che dovrebbe sperare nel successo di Zagreus, sperare che un giorno il principe riesca a fuggire. Eppure, non riesce a tenere a freno i propri sentimenti.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	Egoista

**Author's Note:**

> Non li shippavo ma poi delle belle fan art mi hanno detto “Ehi ciao :)” e io ho detto “Mannaggia”

Hypnos era un egoista e lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Talvolta Zagreus, quando riemergeva dallo Stige, tentava di almeno accennare un sorriso e fare qualche commento sarcastico. Altre volte, pareva non riuscire a nascondere la sua frustrazione; non urlava n’è piangeva, ma Hypnos notava il modo in cui aggrottava le sopracciglia e si mordeva il labbro inferiore.

Al dio del sonno sarebbe dovuto dispiacere; eppure, ogni volta che Zagreus riemergeva, si sentiva sollevato. 

Hypnos non riusciva ad immaginarsi la dimora di Ade senza Zagreus; gli pareva… vuota.

Paradossale. La dimora era sempre piena di ombre, pareva quasi non ci fossero angoli dove potersi isolare; eppure la sola idea di non vedere più il figlio di Ade correre di qua e di là a maneggiare nettare e gemme e parlare con ombre e colleghi seccava la gola di Hypnos.

Zagreus stava male alla dimora, era evidente a tutti e il principe non ne faceva gran segreto. Per questo il dio del sonno riconosceva che avrebbe dovuto volere che Zagreus avesse successo; d’altronde, non si dovrebbe volere solo la felicità di chi si ama? 

Hypnos non si illudeva: probabilmente Zagreus non l’avrebbe mai visto in _quel modo_ ; e anche nella remota possibilità che invece il principe ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, sicuramente non sarebbero bastati a farlo rimanere. Il dio del sonno si era messo il cuore in pace da lungo tempo.

Era quindi così sbagliato volere semplicemente il principe intorno? Accontentarsi di vederlo correre in giro, delle loro fugaci chiacchierate e del nettare che ogni tanto il Zagreus gli regalava? Era così sbagliato non volere che se ne andasse definitivamente?

Un altro tentativo fallito.

Zagreus che usciva dallo Stige e borbottava qualcosa sul “volere una rivincita”.

«Bentornato!» Hypnos che lo accoglieva, come sempre, sorridendo ma cercando di nascondere quanto fosse effettivamente felice di rivederlo.

Il dio del sonno era un egoista, lo sapeva fin troppo bene; eppure, non riusciva a smettere di esserlo.


End file.
